Unexpected Christmas Happenings
by caelestis-wolf
Summary: It's Christmas and Fujitaka's feeling lonely so he decides to throw a Christmas party at the suggestion of the mail girl and insanitiy ensues.
1. Mail Talk

_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except the mail girl and even her boots don't belong to me cuz I got them out of a magazine._

**::Bold:: - **Location

" " - Talking

'_Italics_' - Thoughts

Mail Talk

**::Kinomoto Household::**

"I wonder where Sakura and Toya are at. They haven't called in a while." Thought a tall bespectacled man out loud to himself as he walked out to check the mail box. It was close to Christmas and he had heard nothing from them for quite sometime. The more he thought about it the more gloomier he got.

_'It can't be. Am I turning into one of those lonely old men who are forgotten and ignored by their children? No, Sakura and Toya could never forget me. They're just busy. They do have their own lives to attend to now after all.'_

He opens the mailbox and sighs at its emptiness.

_'Just like my-'_ he started to think when he saw the mail woman, or in this case girl, appear.

"Hello sir," she said with a big bright smile, reminding him of Sakura. She was a cute little thing, with short dark brown messy hair that reached her jaw in the front but was so short in the back that it almost seemed like a boys haircut and had brown eyes (Reminding him of Toya). She was dressed in a knee length red dress with black tights and snow boots. She looked about the age of fourteen.

"Hello," he responded politely. He had seen her a few times before delivering the mail always wearing a smile as she did. She'd always greet him whenever she saw him and that was it, but he was in a chatty mood today. He'd spent too much time grading papers in silence.

"Do you have anything for me today?"

"Let me see," she said checking in her bag for about a minute until she found something and held it out to him.

"Here you go."

"Thank you." he answered then sighed. Bills.

"Not what you were expecting?" she asked smiling sympathetically.

"No, I was expecting something more along the lines of a..."

"Christmas card." she finished for him.

"Yes"

"Well, you're not the only one. It's been happening allot lately. Trust me, I'm the mail woman. I know my mail, and, well, everyone else's." she laughed a little embarrassed.

He smiled back at her and answered, "I suppose you would, you are the mail girl."

In response he received an annoyed puff. Wondering what he'd done to vex the girl he blinked.

"It's mail WOMAN. I am seventeen you know."

"Actually I didn't know. You look so young." He said looking surprised.

"Why do people keep saying that? Do I really look so young?" she said to herself with worry then made a 'Hhgrmmhh' sound of annoyance and continued only now speaking in a louder voice saying, "Well, anyway, now you know. So don't make the same mistake again."

"I wouldn't dream of it. Especially as seeing how strongly you feel about it." Fujitaka answered with laughter in his voice. He had heard everything she'd said to herself after all and just couldn't help himself. What she'd done had made her look even younger and the irony was not lost to him.

At this response she got annoyed again but decided to ignore it and tried to act more mature and older saying, "I know it's none of my business, but what are you doing here anyway? Isn't it a weekday?"

"Yes but it's Christmas, and I'm a college professor. When the students leave for Christmas break there's no one left to teach."

"Oh, so that would explain why you get so many letters from the university." she said thinking she'd thought it but realized she'd actually said it when she saw the mixed look of surprise and confusion on his face.

"No! It's not like that, its just that-that I have to read the envelope of the letter to know in which mail box I'm supposed to put it in and- and I've been doing this for so long I just know. Its not on purpose, it just happens. I don't know this stuff in a creepy stalker way, in fact I know what everyone on this street gets. I mean..." /x\ she didn't know what else to say. She was just too overwhelmed and couldn't explain herself properly.

Fujitaka couldn't help but laugh. She was definitely a strange girl but what he found most funny was how she looked like Sakura when she was younger and got overwhelmed trying to explain something she couldn't explain very well.

"You're a funny girl." He laughed.

At his laughter she blushed and looked down saying, "How 'bout we not tell my boss about our little chat, k?"

"Don't worry. The thought never even crossed my mind. You've definitely brighten my day."

At this she looked up and smiled/smirked. It reminded him of Toya.

"I'm glad; I thought you looked a little sad. It's a little strange to be like that on Christmas."

"Yes, I was a little sad. I just haven't heard from my children for a while now."

"Then why don't you throw a Christmas party? I'm sure they'd come plus then you can invite people you haven't talked to for a while. Think about it, a nice little get together on Christmas with all the people you love and that matter to you. Sounds nice huh?"

"Yes, it does sound nice. In fact I think I might just do that. Thank you for the suggestion."

"No problem, glad I could help. I better go deliver the rest of the mail now. Lots of people waiting for their Christmas bonus. Bye!" she finished then walked away.

"Bye." Fujitaka turned and walked up to his front porch.

"A Christmas party."

_TBC_

Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!


	2. Phone Talk

Author's Note: If anything seems OOC (Out Of Character), please tell me so I can fix it. Suggestions are always welcome.

_Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me! 'Cept Madame Lingerie_

**::Bold:: -** Location

_o0O0o Italics o0O0o _- Flash back

" " - Talking

_'Italics'_ - Thoughts

Phone Talk

**::England::**

Eriol sprung from his bed panting and sweating cold. Something bad was going to happen. Or had it just happened? He sighed and rubbed his eyes. It had been a long time since he'd gotten a feeling like this and it worried him. He used his magic to check on everyone close to him and make sure everyone was alright.

"They seem to be just fine." he mumbled to himself as he checked on everyone and last but not least a special someone with purple aura and smiled to himself. She seemed a little distressed but nothing too bad.

"I'll call just to be safe. Besides, its been a awhile." he said to himself as he reached for the phone by his bed and dialed her number.

**::Japan::**

It was Christmas and Tomoyo was lonely. Christmas was after all the time of lovers in Japan and up to a certain point the equivalent of Valentines Day in western culture.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Moshi moshi," Tomoyo said speaking into the phone.

"_How are you Beautiful?_"Eriol responded from the other end in England.

"Why, hello good Sir. So kind of you to call."

"_Haha, sorry. I've been very busy lately._"

"Poky, when are you coming back? I'm lonely." she said using her special name for him smiling to herself as she remembered how it was he had acquired it.

_o0O0o FLASHBACK o0O0o _

_Knock Knock_

_"That's odd. Maybe they're in the garden." Tomoyo said to herself as she opened the door to Eriol's mansion. She looked out at the garden through a window and saw no one._

_'Hmm, maybe they're upstairs?'_

_She walked up the stairs in an eerie silence. It just wasn't right in that house. She had come to visit Eriol allot, more so when they started dating and never had it been so quiet. Not with Nakuru trying to stuff sugar down Spinnels throat or their water fights. She smiled at the thought. She'd actually been caught in one once._

_Creak_

_She jumped._

_Sigh_

_'It's just that creak again. No reason to get scared. It's just so quiet'_

_She pushed Eriol's door open and to her shock and utter confusion, found an enormously unhealthy amount of Poky scattered everywhere. On his bed, banister, floor and even his drawers were so stuffed that some wouldn't close while others were shut with poky sticking out of them. She was about to laugh at the absurdity of it all when she heard a moan and jumped once again in surprise. She looked around and walked closer towards the side of the bed. She bent down and moved some poky and found a foot hidden under it._

_'What the?' ¿00?_

_She then moved more poky and found an arm._

_"Eriol?"_

_Moan_

_Tomoyo, not being one to back down from a challenge, got straight to work on uncovering Eriols body. With in a matter of seconds she'd found his head._

_"Eriol are you alright?"_

_He opened his eyes and looked at her unblinkingly for about a minute then-_

_BURP_

_She looked to the side in disgust. It had smelled like poky too._

_"Tomoyo?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I don't feel so good."_

_"I wonder why that is." she said sarcastically._

_He looked up at her in confusion then widened his eyes as the realization of Tomoyo really being there struck him. Never had she seen his face turn so red that it rivaled even that of Syaorans._

_Snort_

_He then rolled up into the fetal position under all the Poky_

_She couldn't help it, she just couldn't keep the laughter in anymore. She burst out laughing as he moaned in pain and humiliation._

_o0O0o END FLASHBACK o0O0o _

"_Sorry koishi, but I'm afraid I can't right now." _Eriol said bringing her back to the present.

"But it's Christmas. Besides, I bought you a Christmas present from _Madame Lingerie_."

"…_."_

"For me to wear and you to watch you dolt!" Tomoyo said frustrated as she heard laughter from the other end. How could she bribe him into coming back if he didn't understand a word she was saying?

"_Only watch?"_ he said playfully from the other end.

"No, much, much more if you come back for Christmas."

"_Tomoyo you know I can't. I have business I still need to attend to."_

"Eriol you've been attending business for about a year now."

"_I know, but please just be patient."_

"Fine Eriol. Do whatever it is you need to do. Just hurry back alright?"

"_I'm working on it. Bye."_

"Love you."

"_Love you."_

She hung and sighed. '_Eriol I love you but I'm just, so…just so...'_

"Sex deprived." She said out loud and as soon as the words came out of her mouth banged her head against a pillow. She then stood up to try and get her mind off things and went through her mail.

"What's this?" she asked herself as she opened the white envelope from Sakura's dad.

"An invitation to a Christmas party?"

_'So Uncle Fujitaka's throwing a Christmas party. I wonder if he invited Mother and Great Grandfather.'_ she thought then sighed.

_'I doubt Great Grandfather would come even if he did receive an invitation. He's too proud. Besides it's probably too painful.'_ she thought a bit bitterly. It hurt that the people she loved most in the world couldn't get along.

_'Well, even if he does get an invitation and doesn't come I'm going anyway. It'll be a chance to see Sakura and everyone else. I've just been so disconnected lately with work… I wonder what I'll wear. Something Christmassy. Maybe I can get Sakura to wear a Christmas costume! And while I'm at it why not make a matching one for Li? They'll look so cute together I just can't wait!''_ Tomoyo thought to herself going all starry-eyed in the last part and went straight to work.

_TBC_

Author's Note: Lol, that's it for ch. 2. Hope you liked it. By the way, I'm not updating till I get 5 reviews. Come on people that's not even half of the people who appear on the stats. I hate doing this but PLEASE REVIEW!!!

P.S. Sorry I didn't update this sooner. I know Christmas is over for the most of you but it's still going for me. I've still got Three Kings day which is after New Years.


End file.
